love is more that a word
by ArsenicFlavoredSkullkandies
Summary: it's just about christmas...the holy smell of holly and hidan's masochisim flutter about the akatsuki base. Even our most quiet of members, Konan is brought out of her adhersive shell as Pein becomes secret-santa. Seems like cupid came early -w- .
1. this chpter needs a title

Love is more than a word.

By: Ren-Chan

Original concept by Masashi Kishimoto

One fine day at the akatsuki base……

Bells were ringing,

Joy and merriment was spread all around

Snow covered the otherwise distasteful ground and to top it all off……

Everything was covered by the wonderful aroma of sugar cookies and Hidan's masochism,

But alas, it was Christmas time and yet another year of one person getting gifts for everyone.

and unfortunately the person who was in charge wa-

"LEADER-SAMA! LEADER-SAMA! TOBI'S BEEN A GOOD BOY!!!!" An orange masked boy yelled jumping up and down, holding a MILE long list of useless items.

"Please Tobi… I have more important matters to attend to, so pl-"

"LEADER-SEMPAI! LEDER-SEMPAI! Is it true you're our secret Santa this year, un?" A blonde artist said holding an equally long and useless list of junk wanted in this 24-hour time slot. "Well I guess it's not such a secret now. But yes I am san-"

" O.M.G! LEADER-SAMA'S SANTA! OHHHHHHH YAY TOBI ALWAYS THOUGHT YOU WERE SPECIAL! CAN TOBI BE YOUR ELF HELPER? TOBI PROMISES TO BE A GOOD BOY!" Tobi smiled beneath his mask.

Deidara sighed and grabbed Tobi's collar. " No I'm his helper, un."

"Why you, sempai?"

"Because I'm older and MUCH wiser…un."

"But because you're so old…shouldn't you have gray hair like Hidan-sampai?"

Pein turned and walked down the hall, trying to hide the slight chuckle from himself. He knew what everyone had wanted…

Tobi wanted an orange monkey doll

Deidara, an art table

Zetsu, well a cactus, surprisingly…

Kakuzu, a new piggy bank. He's already got a good 13 of em' chock full with SPARE change…

'Hidan wants a new partner?,' Pein thought smirking, 'does he honestly not like Kakuzu that much?'

At once Pein stopped. He pondered for a moment, then it came to him… what did Konan want for Christmas?

He hurried to the small jar that the group put all their wish lists into. One lone paper was there.

' a new addition?' Pein thought. He plucked out the slip of paper, all neatly folded, in a holly themed stationary.

'Konan' it read on the front.

Pein opened the paper slightly, then closed it back. 'what if it's a trick…' Pein thought once again. You see Pein keeps many memo's to himself, and he found that speaking them out-loud, terrible idea. So he thinks them, every single detail of his life, he thinks them.

Pein slipped into his study, the single place where he was alone, no prying eyes. He lit a single candle, sat by it in his lion paw chair, and read the note aloud, the only thing he does aloud.

" ' dear Santa, for Christmas I would like to see the love of my life accept me for me,' love of my life?, " Pein questioned puzzled and quite, well he didn't know but he continued to read on, " ' also I would like to ask for some sort of sign weather to pursue him or not, ' PURSUE!" Pein said aloud, trying to regain some sort of composure, but he pressed on through the lengthy note, " and, I know this sounds very selfish, but… I want him alone with me for only one day.' Alone?" Pein thought. He smirked. He knew now precisely who she was talking about. It was none other than himself. Who else could it have been? Hidan?

He stuffed the note into a book he was reading. Reading helped Pein calm down from his stressful job. Being the leader of not only an entire village, but an organization too?

' I guess I should head on out to sleep, eh?' he asked himself, as people like him tend to do. He walked past Itachi and Kisame's rooms, lingering at their door, listening to their hushed conversation.

"Hey……I can't believe Konan did that."

" Yeah,… hey I even heard she had read his personal stuff for spite."

" Spite? Konan? No, she's way too soft to even think of spite."

" oh don't be fooled… last week she gave me that huge cut on my back."

"No way that was her? You got beat-up by a woman? No by KONAN?!? Unbelievable."

"No… you see she…she was…"

Pein walked away, how could they say such things about his angel. His new…uh

'god what is it that they call a male and female close friend? If only I could remember… Gah! What do they call…ugh!" Pein clenched his fists next to his head and closed his eyes thinking ooooh-so hard.

"What do they call what?" A female voice suddenly broke him from his little spat with his conscious for being unable to deliver him his answer. Pein jumped a little then calmed down when he realized who it was.

"Konan-chan…uh"

"What do you want for Christmas?" was the sudden and unexpected Question.

"wha-what?"

"what is it that you would like for Christmas? You've got to want something?"

"Uh…What did you want?" Pein asked giving him time to straighten his jumbled thoughts.

"Me… I wish for… something to channel my energy into."

Pein smiled, "Well you can always come and talk to me, I'll make sure that you have company."

"Oh, o-o.k" Konan half smiled as she turned into her room.

Pein stood there for a moment, thinking through what he'd just said.

" Maybe I said too much… gave myself away…" He spoke aloud, somewhat loud enough for it to go though the balsa wood doors that lined the hallway.

"Hey, Leader-sama. I heard you're conversation with Konan-chan."

Pein turned around to face a red-haired man standing with his cloak buttoned all the way up.

"Yes… What of it?"

"Wemen… they can smell fear in men. I'm sure she noticed it if** I** did."

"I no nothing of this… fear. As you know I am well above a mere human, I have no emotion, Sasori, you of all people should know that." Pein scoffed slightly startled by his co-worker's conversation.

"Yes, yes I should, yet… do _you_ notice this about yourself?" Sasori smirked. Sasori was old, almost older that Pein himself. He would give Pein advice on simple life lessons that Sasori, as great a ninja as he was, found it hard to go though with no help.

"So what life lesson do I receive today?" Pein asked barely letting a yawn escape his tired body.

" Well… I actually can't help you… Not that I would like to in that attitude." Sasori scoffed walking into his room that he shared with Deidara.

Pein turned and went into his room also.

As he stared up into the ceiling in his he thought about all of the sayings Sasori had told him. One stood out.

'_Wemen sense fear, their intuition is never wrong.'_

Sasori's voice kept echoing on and on.

'_Wemen sense fear, their intuition is never wrong.'_

'_Wemen sense fear'_

'_their intuition is never wrong.'_

"UGH! SO IF WEMEN ARE SO SMART HOW COME THEY LET MEN RULE…" Pein shouted then laid back down in understanding.

Wemen choose their mates… by intuition. Another saying came to him.

'_only a woman can weaken the enemy, place a burden on your heart.'_

Pein had always wondered what burden he was talking about. That burden was emotions.

"Oh, my ,god. She-she chose me. Out of everyone… she chose …me."

Pein laid there with a smile gracing his face.

'She found me worthy of her, attention… no wait her uh…' Pein thought. And as he drifted onward to sleep he murmured on last word.

'_love_. I'm worthy of her love.'


	2. Birds and the bees

Love is more than a word

(or sumthin like that -~-' )

`=I'm dedicatin this to all dem who replied and commented. Also to any Pein's reading this…lmao.='

Ren: Yeah this is meh commets *- ~~words~~-*

(and our very special guest person) Pein : good lord, my comments, which there will be many!, are like this -=-~~words~~ -=-

Ren: HERE WE GOOOOOOO!

Pein: *mumbles* what does Zetsu see in her?

Pein awoke to a knock on his door. He looked at his clock. 7:30 a.m. He moaned and turned so his face was smothered by pillow.

Someone knocked again. Pein covered his head with yet another pillow.

The knock came again. Pein emitted a low subtle growl. 'Persistent little thing…' Pein thought, his grey eyes peering just over the softness of his pillow.

Pein soon looked at his clock, gripping his pillow trying very, VERY hard not to murder someone. 8:15 a.m.

'this has been going on way too long.' Pein thought, once again riling himself up.

" Leader-sama, un. You might want to get up, something has happened in you're village…hn"

Pein made that growl type noise again but subtle wasn't exactly the correct word this time. No, it was loud enough to send a certain blonde-artist scurrying down the hall like Zetsu at the mention of "Weed-X".

-=- What the heck is 'Weed-X ' if I may quarry?-=-

*-well I really don't know the name of any weed killer…so I made one up. ^w^' -*

-=- lovely… she AD-Libs T::T I feel perfectly safe letting you do this. -=-

*-you sure should now on with the story ^w^-*

Pein rose up from his comfterbly soft bed, (*- I know you wish you had his bed ^w^-*) looked toward the mirror and almost wet himself at what he found staring back. Pein was never ever one to be vain or beauty-obsessed, but after that last night he decided that he should probably be careful of how he looked. He had a girl to impress and the way he looked, no one'd be interested in him, unless he, for some unknown reason, met some poor wretch that'd take up some random hobo off the corner.

'hn, no wonder Hidan seems to have so many love-interests.' Pein thought chuckling as he ran his hands though his god-like alburn hair, freshly washed. He slipped on his clothes, walked past his small mirror, paused and back-tracked so that he was seen. He had once saw Hidan slick back his hair and make some clicking noise like some unidentified species of beetle. All the girls around giggled and one even fainted.

' heh, if Hidan can do it, well so can I !' Pein reasoned with himself. Well he tried…hard, and he sucked… harder. Pein sighed as his hair returned to his natural spiked bed-head way. He walked out of his personal room on his way to breakfast. He stopped past Konan's room and decided that he might just have it in his heart to grant her wish early.

-=- And what, my little Ren, might that mean? -=-

*- oh I can't say. My lucky little readers won't be getting any spoilers…-*

-=- this isn't incest… is it?-=-

*- Pein Pein Pein… Pein Pein Pein…. Pein. Very few good fanfic.s aren't. You have Oh so much to learn. -*

-=- wha- What! S-so Konan and I will…-=-

*- eventually my friend =3. But you're lucky, I think I only rated this T or sumthin…-*

-=- oh.. if you do do something like that can you, uh. //::// you know… -=-

*- don't worry, We'll bring you back for that chapter… kays^-^ -*

He checked that there was absolutely no one there, he cracked Konan's room slightly open so that he was able to see her. She was asleep on her normal sea-blue bed curled up around her teddy bear that Pein had given her the past valentines day. He sighed in a strangely lustful way. He smirked at his angel looking so…so…

"Angelic, beautiful, picturesque, exquisite, scenic, stunning, attractive…" Pein was about to continue on with his positive array of words befitting his beloved, er secret beloved, but he was abruptly disturbed by Sasori's slight chuckle as he leaned on the adjacent wall.

" It seems she has accomplished phase one of your demise."

" Demise?" Pein questioned, "How on Earth can such an…an angel bring anything less that happiness?"

" I'm quite surprised at how blind you've become, Pein. I actually believed that you wouldn't hit this stage until well after she and you had… well when she tapped into your mind." Sasori sighed walking down the hallway his arms crossed behind his back like some sort of elder.

"Tapped into my mind?" Pein asked emotion actually beginning to show on his face. Said emotion was curiosity.

-=- hey… didn't that kill a cat? Hey! I don't want to die!-=-

*- My friend… Satisfaction brought it back…-*

-=-oh…-=-

" Yes… you see I have never had interactions allowing this sort of mental communication, but I do believe that Kakuzu has had such relations. He is quite wise himself."

Pein watched Sasori's fading back as he entered the main room. Tobi was being his hyper self and Kisame was doing the usual labors of cooking and stuffs. Everyone else was occupied doing whatever they were usually doing. Pein slowly made his way over to Kakuzu and Hidan who was over by the smallish kitchen area.

" And so like all of a sudden he looked at me and was like ' I said I wanted to sleep' desu, so I was like ' well I'm not bothering you desu so like it's not my problem You're online girlfriend dumped you.' And so like he's blaming me for everything desu."

" What was her screen name?"

" It was like 'Sakura_bloom' or something like that." The shark-like figure sighed unrolling the bamboo cooking mat. Pein simply leaned over on the wall and said, " What kind of parent names their child Sakura-bloom? It cancels it's self out… dummies."

"Uh… someone's screen name isn't always their real name Leader-donno…" Kakuzu scoffed.

"hey, Kakuzu… Sasori told me you knew of some telepathy that goes on between lovers at one point or something like that.".

Kisame dropped his knife and was starring at the table, his pale face became paler that normal.

" I-I know of such relations…"

" Oh really! Good. Explain ,Kisame ,how do these relations work."

" Well…" Kisame began.

*- and just because I'm quite sure EVERYONE who's old enough to read this has had the 'birds and bees' talk we'll just skip said conversation shall we? -*

-=-fudge… I kinda wanted to hear that-=-

*-…o-0 gee Pein, that was sooooooo needed to be said.-*

Pein looked at Kisame in disgust, The same kind of look that a random passerby would give Zetsu after watching him devour his meal. He had never been so disgusted EVER! Even Zetsu, who was according to many popularity polls (*- unfairly -*) was the most repulsive member by far had a hard time eating his hand he'd saved from the day before.

"Y-you did that? With some…chick?" Hidan questioned so shocked his palette of rainbow words became dull and Tobi-friendly.

"Well eventually everyone does. I guess…" Kisame shrugged seemingly more comfortable know having said so. Pein was still unable to speak. No one had ever told him that. No one ever explained the way babies were created. Now he was having second thoughts about Konan and her present.

'what if that's what she wanted?' He thought. He wanted to picture it… but he didn't. He wanted it to happen… but he didn't. He wanted Konan to long for him… But he really didn't wanna.

"Hey Leader-sama. You ?" A female voice asked from behind. She herself looked grossed out.

'did she hear the conversation?' Pein thought.

She laughed and turned to make her normal cup of tea.

Pein smiled one of those wired smiles as Konan left. Pein blinked as Konan waved good-bye. Pein decided to follow her back to her room. As he rounded the corner to her room he heard the one most disturbing thing ever.

And that thing you will learn about next time ^w^

THE END ^^

(of chapter 2)

-=-that's it!-=-

*- yea.-*

-=- alright then I'll be back 4 the yuri?-=-

*- no no hentai. I'm not writing yuri… EVER.-*

-=- yeah yea whatever…-=-

*- heh heh rate and comment :D -*


	3. stalking 0o

Love is more than a word

Blah-blahbibty-blah all that goodness and stuffs

Ren: well were having a kinda special guest… meh b.f ZETSU!

Zetsu: yea oh thx to…whos that chick?

Ren: hyuugalove001? That chick?

Zetsu: yea her. Thx 4 commenting and all that.

Ren: so lets get on with it!

Zetsu: Wasn't there something else you had to say?

Ren: yea! This one goes out to the chick above and my little apprentice who calls me Donna. Oh and my Friend Pein on BEBO… you know who you are Ulquiora-sama ^w^.

-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-

Konan's door was open, she was inside, there were clothes around her but none _on_ her and ahs was singing… pretty darn good if he might add.

Pein gasped in that freaked out way that only men can make. He kept it quiet and Konan noticed not a thing. She put a towel on and proceded to the shower she had in her room. All of a sudden her phone emitted what seemed to be what Lucky Star fans know as Motteke Sailor Fuku. She reached for her phone and answered, noticing Pein through her peripherals. Pein saw this and quickly hung himself on the ceiling, like Spidey.

(Ren: *squels* I love Peteie ^w^)

(Zetsu: Who's 'Peteie?')

(Ren: Peter Parker a.k.a Spiderman ^0^)

Konan peered out of the ocean she called a room. Looked left. Looked right. She shrugged and Pein sighed which caught her attention. She swiftly looked upwards to see…

Ceiling?

She showed an confused face while the person on the other end of the phone kept repeating "hello? Konan-chan hey hello?"

"Hey Hyrishiro…no nothing I felt like I was being watched. Guess that pervert from the other day is still haunting me…"

Konan closed her door with a thump. In fact that thump was the sound on a very bashful leader hitting the floor from being in a weird pose above his stalkerie's door. Pein lay there, his butt high in the air waiting to be kicked by someone who would be dumb enough to do so… like Hidan.

(Ren: I know I am constantly going on Hidan… and Zetsu too. But no other Akatuski member messes up bad enough to be talked about. So if you would like to complain… talk to my secretary ^w^)

( Ren's Secretary [Kisame]: No take it up with her lawyer…)

(Ren's Lawyer [Kakuzu]: take it up with her sponser… )

(Ren's sponser [Sasori]: Take it to her boyfried.)

(Zetsu [Ren's boyfriend]: *grins devilishly* hello…)

As a mater of fact Kisame and Itachi came walking down the same hallway and tripped over him. They all were a pile of moans, groans, and butts in the air. (lmao) Pein, who was on the very bottom sighed and reasoned with himself ' this cannot possibly get any worse…'.

Pein of course had no run-in's with karma, and never did learn that saying things couldn't possibly get worse, often made things worse. Luckily Pein's day was going to be crammed with life lessons, 'cause just then Konan's door swung open. Did I mention Pein's face was RIGHT in the doorway? No? oh, well his face was smack in the doorway.

"Oh my gosh! I'm soo sorry Pein… What are you doing here anywho?"

Pein, with all the strength and courage he could muster, lifted his head and kinda half smiled, even though every muscle in face burned with intensity equal to Hidan's sacrificing him while he was sleeping.

"Oh just… ya know… laying around, what's up with you?" Pein tried to question. He never noticed it before, but on account of how he couldn't see her face, her boobs were huge. He felt something tingle inside of him. It began in the pit of his stomach… and went downward from there. This caused Pein to live up to his name, as he lie there, head back on the floor.

"C'mon you are soo in there, desu!" Kisame whispered nudging Pein's stomach. Pein wished he could get up from this embarrassing position. But Sasori was right… Stalking leaves you without an eggroll. Pein had never thought it'd end like this. All of his dirty little dreams about the playboy models he'd just found. The joys of naked chicks, he'd only just become a man. He couldn't let it all go down the drain just yet. When he loses his entitlement to be Mary Magdalena, then his eggroll was free to vanish the night after, but darned it he planned to keep it for awhile longer.

Pein felt a vein in his forehead pop, most likely would lead to internal bleeding, but the tingle was gone. He smirked to himself in victory, then noticed that the extinct-ness of the tingle could mean…

"Pein Why are you still lying there? Itachi and Kisame has left…"

Broken away from his thoughts Pein looked up to see Konan. As he got up he found himself eyeing her. Everything seemed perfect. She would make the owner of the play boy mansion jealous, jealous she wasn't his. She belonged to Pein. He dismissed himself and walked past Sasori who chuckled and said.

"Phase Two."


	4. kiss kiss fall in love

-x- Love is more that a word -x-

Yall know the drill T.T

Ren: Yes, yes, I'm back and writing my slowly transforming crack fic… heaven knows that poor Pein needs a break, but isn't gonna get one.. c'mon guys really….

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Pein sat all alone in his room his back leaning against the back board of his bed. His door was closed, meaning he was thinking about something… something big. Pein was steadily tossing a stress ball in the air, it helped him concentrate, 'cause leaders, such as himself tend to have a lot of stress.

"what the heck –throw- is phase two? –catch- And why is Konan –throw- talking about stalkers –catch- and who's Hyrisiro? –throw- and why-"

"Hey leader or whatever! Let me in!"

This outburst made Pein lose his place and the fairly heavy stress ball came tumbling down to softly thunk on top of the soft spikes of alburn. He sighed and swiped the ball off and answered the door. It was Hidan.

"Look," he began nonchalantly, " Kakuzu informed me you have a girl problem… so I'm here to offer my unremarkably devilish good looks and charm."

Pein held somewhat of a scowl as he slowly closed the door. Hidan's foot was in the crack as he said, " fine have it your way, I'll just make a move on my own for your behalf… hmn, infatuation… that's a good word." Hidan was walking towards Konan's door as Pein grabbed the back of his collar and pulled him into his room.

"Don't even!" Pein threatened pinning Hidan to the wall. This began an awkward silence.

"Uh… I'm already taken Leader-sama…"

"I'm sure you are… Kakuzu's your, how they say type?"

"Yea he's my bitch…" Hidan scoffed as Pein went back to his tossing the stress ball.

"But my bish is not the issue… it's your soon-to-be bitch and-"

"She's not a bitch, and she will NOT be referred to as such…" Pein caught the ball and stared straight into Hidan's purple eyes. Creating yet another awkward silence.

"You're really good at that, y'know…"

"Good at what-toss-"

"Creating silences"

"heh-catch- I know…"

" But will she be quiet?

" what?" Pein was supposed to throw, wait er catch how ever it was supposed to happen, Pein felt another light thunk as his head lowered.

He thought about her… how would she react of he kept making silences… especially unnecessary ones.

"Dude… are you o.k? You're acting like you're emo."

Pein looked up from this blunt statement. He was in no way emotional… maybe. Was he?

"Dude…"

"Hmn? Yeah… so how are YOU going to help ME get… her I suppose… I really don't know how to word this." Pein sighed somewhat while admitting that he honestly ,for once, had no clue what he was doing, nor what was to come. This feeling of uncertainty troubled our alburn leader, or as one of my friends preferred… carrot-head.

"O.k then… when you see Konan-chan," Hidan sighed stressing the '-chan' with an outpour of sarcasm. This of course, sent messages to Pein's eyebrows to twitch, but he sent the synapses' message to a neighboring blood vessel. –pop-.

"yeah…?" he urged.

"When you see her, how do you react… well not you but your body."

"Aren't you… you know, gay? What do you know about girls?" Pein questioned feeling quite uneasy about the entire conversation.

" Actually, if you must know, I'm not gay, I'm bi." Hidan concluded with a humph. Pein felt somewhat… awkward.

"Hey."

"Wh-what?" Pein asked being broken away from the horrible sounds he'd heard at night, and the fact that Hidan's room was next to his own.

"I just made that silence thingy. HAH!"

Pein said nothing, contemplating the idiocy of Hidan's previous comment. He was in no way helping Pein's current predicament, and was in fact making it worse. Everyone would end-up knowing his sweet, sweet secret about his, angelic angel by that night, that's just how Hidan worked, unfortunately. Couldn't keep his lips shut a minute of you paid him. Really, Pein had once tried about a small mix-up with gender. You see some uber-smart person had decided to repaint the labels on the bathrooms at the local shopping mart. He had been holding it all morning and could no longer wait, as you see, guy's bladder is wayyyy weaker that their female counterparts. He had walked into the restroom to receive a medley of screams all seeming to be in an A-minor key. Hidan, at the time, was walking out of the dollar-store with Kakuzu in tow grinning about all the bonus savings he'd collected by stashing coupons in his masks. They had both seen the ordeal and Pein's bribes weren't enough to silence him. Eventually everyone found out and Konan confronted him on the matter.

"well, I uh I had um…" Was all he could choke out, seeing as his mind was thoroughly focused on keeping the creeping redness from overtaking his face. Konan had given him one of those stalker looks and walked away in somewhat of a rush and that was that.

"Hey… tell her you're bi." Hidan suggested.

"What?"

"It makes you seem interesting, and what girl doesn't want a man who's interesting…"

"You're a uke…aren't you?"

"that's beside the point…"

"Or are you a seeme? I really I don't know…" Pein shrugged snickering at Hidan's reddening face.

Hidan's anger was showing up on his face in small blotches of red.

" Look it's not my fault that I have someone to hold me at night you jack-ass!"

Just then Konan peeped her head through the crack in Pein's door.

"Well at least _I_ don't have to open my-"

Konan gasped. Did Pein just pay… his name plus an _–us_?

"Well I'm not crushing on that whore next door."

'Oh no he didn't…' Konan thought. F.Y.I Hidan was almost neutered that night but a certain someone was ahem… making gay babies… any way the fight continued.

" I'm no longer in need to your assistance, you're nothing, you cant even sustain a personal mental health ,you crazed hooligan!"

Hidan looked over at Pein in a questioning state of mind.

" I don't know what you just said but it sounds like a complement we're supposed to be insulting each other, retard.". Konan sighed. Hidan really was as stupid as Kakuzu had told her…

"I Said… You're stupid…you're not worth my time…"

Then and there Pein decided he'd walk out the door and as he did so he ran his god-like pierced lips into a pair of soft angel-like ones.

Ren: oh fudge monkeys…We were supposed to bring Pein back right… oh well… how does this effect the rest of our meery adventure? Oh… yea… no spoilers. That's right… well I'l go now so I can get crackin' on my next one.

P.S thx to dianizx, hyuugalove001, and SaiW. for the adds reviews and stuffs ^^… I ran out of self allotted space up top… sry. :D


	5. hentai set back, oh noes

Love is more than a word

In-let conversation.

Sorta of a filler…

Kay look, it's going to take a while for me to write the next chapter…. It's some-what hentai and my mother still believes that I watch Teletubies and the closest thing to dammit I know is… darn. Yes so I'm going to write something.. er clean (yeah I know it sucks…).

Well I guess I'll start with the dedications and crap…

Well my friend, er, lover, er… well MY personal Pein inspired me to write this. He's really nice and stuff and he read some things I had written and was like, "You should write more, I want to read more of your writing." So I wrote this after how we sorta got together. Also the song 'Yura Yura' I'm listening to it right now heh heh…

Oh yes, then goes the question even my friends have asked me,

WHO THE HELL'S HYRISHIRO?

Well actually… I don't know we've gotta give Konan some friend right? I suppose it's my bestie Yumi-chan. We are Itachi and Kisame after all ^-^.

Yes thanks to all yall who get thanks, you know who you are…uh any thing else, oh yea

THX MASASHI!!!!!

Heh, gotta thank him…he created Pein and Konan, ( and Zetsu ^3^) well yes, please do feel free to suggest little things you want put in, or if you want a one-shot, I'll do that too… just heads up, It takes me a while to sneak little things that concern… ahem birds bees and child making of any 2 genders past my mother… (darned Leo .) so yes, you gotta give me some time. Any who lets get this crud posted so yall DON'T kill meh.

Yes, have the people stomping to my beat shoe-bet ^w^

~*~*~* Ren, third-class story teller*~*~*~


	6. story goes on oh yes

Love is more than a word

No.5

Ren: Goodness… I've never stuck out a story for soo long, seeing as how the Kisame one turned out… well okay… here's Pein.

Pein: Bring on the hentai… I got it right…?

Ren: yea sure… so here we go!!!!

Pein: Wait, my words are like this ~*~ words ~*~

Ren: I'm lyke this xXx words xXx… btw I can't speel 4 my life and well, I just don't feel lyke hearing- "pein… did you mean pain or some other word…"

xxx-XXX-xxx-XXX-xxx-XXX-xxx-XXX-xxx-XXX-xxx

Pein slowly pulled away, his face for once going red, and he didn't wish it to stop. Konan's face had turned just as red if not redder. She turned away and bit her bottom lip in shyness. Pein had never seen any woman in his life blush, none. Not his mother, nor Konan for that matter. She never did show any emotions, never till this day. Konan looked back at Pein, her eyes seemed somewhat glazed over, but not as much as normally.

"Konan?" Pein asked stepping toward the woman he loved. 'no use hiding it now…' he reasoned with himself. She looked up at him, a sense of wanting lingering in her eyes, she still biting the part of her lip that Pein's tongue had accidentally graced. Her own tongue began licking at the very spot. Pein noticed such movements and patiently waited for her reply to his important question.

"Yes, Pein?" She replied, her tongue slipping back into place. Little things like that were anything but oblivious to Pein now, he noted all details of Konan, ALL of them. From her snow white flower, to her sea blue eyes, to the way the light fell around her body, to her black painted toe-nails, every single aspect of her, he knew.

"I'll uh, just be going I suppose…" Pein said his blush leaving just a quickly and it came, and at one he regretted leaving for what had happened next had changed his surprisingly dull and lonely life, maybe for the better. As he walked away Konan grabbed his sleeve and pulled him into her room.

Pein had always seen it from the outside, never had he set foot in her room though, he saw it as a sign of affection. Pein sighed, he never-liked like NEVER-EVER liked being alone with Konan, especially now that he had an attraction towards her.

"Nagato…" she sighed sitting on her vanity's top. Pein decided to take a seat, seeing as she had called him by his real name.

~*~ gosh put my real name out there why don't cha…~*~

xXx most likely they have already known that was your name… it's all over the internet ya know…xXx

Pein looked up in a reply, not wishing to comment on anything at the moment, too much uncertainty. Pein wasn't one to take huge risks, by choice of course.

"Nagato, we have to make sure no one knows of… knows that we just…" Her voice trailed off as she stood up and walked over to the god that possessed her heart, and had for the past few years. She sat on her bed, it seemed comfterably soft, god like if you will, under Pein. The way it folded ever so neatly. Even the inanimate blanket seemed to do his request, just has he had wished, everything must be perfect. And everything was, all except for her. That's why they could never be, that's why she had to settle for never finding real love that's why-

"Na-nagato," Konan began to cry, her mascara beginning to run.

Pein looked at her, never really seeing her cry he knew not what to do. She toppled over into his lap, aiming for the arms that, out of fear, rose into the air.

"Na-nagato," she whimpered again. This time, he guessed, a reply was wanted.

"Yes, Konan, Tell me, what's on your mind." He tried to be as sweet and caring he could possibly be, but such was hard for a god and his god-like ego. It ended coming out forced and not at all the way he had wished it to be. Konan laughed at this as she lifted her head up to Pein's pierced chest.

"ahem," she began, "Dear diary, today I gave away my very first kiss to my master."

Pein blushed. Master? He was never fit to be anyone's master, nor his uhm…

"Hey Konan-chan uh."

"what? Did I hear emotions in my god's voice?"

Pein blushed, she was toying with him.

"Well, I just wanted to know if you might wish to uh spend Christmas with me? Just wondering…" Pein sighed unwilling to let the weakness of emotion show up in his normally strong voice. Konan's smile faded, along with Pein's overriding confidence.

Konan looked up at her god's face her mascara had almost dried, but was wetting up again.

Pein stared into Konan's cerulean blue eyes, slanting downward at the ends as she prepared to cry again. Pein noticed this sign and quickly set to work wiping her black tears away with his thumbs.

" I-I guess I will… But th-the last time…"

Konan paused as she pushed her way into Pein's chest, forcing his arms to encase her in a tight embrace. They sat for a while, hugging like any couple does. Pein looked to the sky, cursing himself for being so weak, so passionate, for being a dammed ass all the time. Hidan for once had be right, and it was annoying, but true. He was a jack-ass, enough of one to let his girl-friend cry on her own, not allowing himself to let down hid guard for even her, the woman he loved. He picked up her face and gently kissed her forehead sweetly.

"Konan I love you."

All of a sudden a ringtone went off, and it had to be 'Yura-Yura'.

~*~ dammit! Yura-yura though!~*~

xXx lucky I didn't use 'my oh my' crap don't complain! xXx

~*~ you're PMSing aren't you…~*~

xXx…post yeah… dammed headaches!!!xXx

~*~ want some asprin? Will it help you write henati better?~*~

xXx you perverted little monster… I'm ashamed to know you…xXx

~*~ hey! Hormones do crap to you…~*~

xXx sick… just sick…xXx

Konan let it ring, she had other things on her mind right now. The voice mail went off, horrible mistake…

"hello, this is Butterfly's cell. If you want to book with me please leave a name number and an address, thank you."

Konan's eyes went wide but the next message was even worse.

" Hey, my friend told me you were good, so I called. I'm having a Christmas party soon and need some… entertainment."

Konan went to turn it off but Pein got to it first. Then he walked out

Of her room, mumbling the one most hurtful thing ever…

"Hidan was right…

You are a whore…"


	7. I hate school crud

Love is more than a word

Filler no. 2

Hey everyone… unfortunately I have very many projects to finish for Nin. Academy. Big brother Dei is pushing me to make sure I Graduate with an A average.

Oh also Ningendo (my version of pein… erm the one with long hair, semi-blind.I also call him zetsu…) is calling me more ^w^ lovin' it. But yes I'm doing my updates at differing places ant trying to do so 2 at a time so plz, plz, PLZ (for Ningendo-kun and Ani-sama [big bro.] ) don't kill me.

Trust me I'll finish and/or post other things of random to keep yall busy…

Trust me… I don't like fillers either.

Well good-bye.

:D Ren, third class storyteller :D


	8. Lost and found

Love is more than a word

No.6

Ren: Well thx to My new editor Keta-chan! Awesomeness!!!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Pein walked out of Konan's room, leaving her to cry. He walked out of the base leaving himself. As he walked through the woods he thought about Konan. How dare she become one of those… geisha's and not tell him, her god. How dare she, someone of such a lowly status call him by his real name. How DARE she kiss his lips. HOW DARE SHE-

And then and there Pein fell to his knees. His hands gripping the cold hard earth, his breath becoming sensible in the crisp December air. His eyes, those god-like eyes of his, became blurry and wet. For the first time in ages, Pein cried. Pein's back hunched over as he tasted the bitter tears. They hinted of metal, the kind his piercings were made of. As he finished he cursed her for reawakening his human-like features. He layed there as the sky became grey. As he sat up little flakes of semi-frozen water sprinkled the ground. He had just so happened to be in an area where his cell had service because a small vibrating sensation went off in Pein's cloak pocket. As he answered he looked at the pure snow that quickly embraced him in a trance-like hold.

"Yes?"

"Sama, Konan came looking fo-"

"Why, she will never find me. I have left this useless body."

"What? Are-Are you o.k?"

"Never better…" Pein smiled enjoying this conversation.

" Sama… she loves you…"

"I'm sure she loves my status…" Pein wiped an unexpected accumulation of water from his eye.

" She would have let you die if that was her motivation, yes? She wouldn't brace this… this blizzard…"

Pein looked up, it had turned into a blizzard of sorts. And worse of all… Kakuzu had a good point… in Konan's favor.

" Eh I see no blizzard." Pein lied.

" Sama… she, look, uh." Kakuzu sighed stumbling over words.

"What? What can you say to me to make me lift a finger to find her, eh?" Pein prepared to sit-down under a tree.

He cleared away the snow and as his royal butt touched the grass Kakuzu sighed.

" We- We knew. We all knew… what-what Konan did in her spare time…"

"YOU KNEW!" Pein yelled, "then… then why didn't you tell me?" His voice lowered, feeling a strong sense of betrayal.

"She asked us not to tell, she didn't want us to tell you and you get mad at her… she wanted you to have something grand for Christmas. So she began to rake in cash in any and all ways that she could."

"wh-what" Pein whispered. He remembered the stacks of autographed collectors items that Konan had told him, was only trash. He should have known better, much much better, about his beloved to know that she'd NEVER part with something that Chris Daughtry had touched, never. Even if Pein had ordered it, she'd find some way around it…

" Ey, Kakuzu…"

"yeah."

"I'll… I'll call you back… wh-when I find her."

The phone clicked and Pein sighed, closed the phone and stood up. He moved up, climbed if you will, the tree branches. He looked out into the woods, far out. But saw nothing. He climbed around to the other side. Noth-.

Wait… hold up is-is that?

"Blue hair!" Pein exclaimed becoming quite ecstatic. But then realized such and cursed Aphrodite, cursed her well.

Pein Hopped across trees from branch to branch in a very ninja like way. He smiled, as he remembered his Konan, he couldn't stay mad at her for too long, there's no way. Pein licked his lips, hopping to "accidentally" taste his lover once more. As the got to the spot were the blue speck was, it turned out that it was only a small field of blue-bells, being pummeled by the snow. Pein Sat down in the snow in a most formal position, not believing his life. He had somewhat let go of his god like-status for the moment as he waited. Pein took out his phone, which was a gift from Konan, no doubt, woo hoo I-Phone. He checked his E-mail, his daily horoscope popped up. He read it.

"You will place your attention on friends who will have a more long-range influence in your life during this period. You probably will want to expand your social circle by meeting new people. This influence also could induce you to

participate in groups or associations with similar interests."  
He scoffed, ' the heck is that supposed to mean? I OWN a group of people that share my interest.'

It was some what true, Pein had a very small circle of friends… very very small… almost as small as those words…

He got bored with over-thinking and browsed the cite.

'horoscope compatibility' stuck out to him.

"Ah well better give it a shot…" He reasoned.

Your Star Sign: AQARIUS

Your Partner's Star Sign:

He paused… February uh…

He knew she was in February but not an aquarius…

Your Partner's Star Sign: PISCES, he quickly typed.

This is what came up…:

Aquarius + Pisces  
Air + Water = Rain

'Oh good…' he thought. 'More rain…'

Aquarius falls in the 12th zone to Pisces. This region is mysterious, hard to understand. It is a zone of secrets, and one that can mean defeat or loss, especially to Pisces: this combination might make Pisces feel undermined if you're not prepared to adapt to their unique kind of idealism. You're dealing with an old soul when you're with a Pisces. Be prepared for an unusual connection.  
Aquarius could be one of the signs most likely to teach Pisces their greatest lessons in the way of self-sacrifice. With you, they'll have to go all out to satisfy your needs, and they too will have to change in many new ways if they want to keep up with you.  
This combination also hints at many hidden secrets that will eventually be shared between you. You will both feel as if you have to reveal aspects of your past in order to help the other grow. You usually find it hard to share these things, but with Pisces, it will flow very easily.  
You may not trust each other at first; this will have more to do with their attitude towards you than with yours to them.  
Far from Pisces causing you any loss, they could eventually prove to be financially quite beneficial to you. Your free and easy manner might work against their own financial interests though, because they'll keep wanting to please you—at their own expense. Make sure you don't take advantage of what Pisces brings to the table: all relationships need to be mutually supportive.  
The karmic influences between you also relate strongly to the sexual side of your life together. Both of you will know this as soon as you meet.  
Sometimes when an Aquarian and Piscean get together, there's a social or cultural reason for not making the relationship public and sharing it with friends or family. Sometimes the religious or cultural viewpoints of each person's peer group are opposed to the relationship. For whatever reason, there's a hint of the clandestine about your relationship.  
Pisceans born anywhere between 19 February and 28/29 February tend to have a secretive nature, and you may not be able to resolve things with them openly. These relationships could teach you some important lessons: there are serious issues that need to be worked out.

Pein saved the text. It could possibly help him with is relationship, his very strained relationship. He looked up, the snow had lightened to a flurry. He smiled, resting upon a branch in the tree above him, was Konan, obviously tired seeing as half of her body had turned into butterflies flitting around her. He smiled.

"Konan." He called putting his phone away.

She lifted a heavy head, "Mn,"

Pein laughed, well chuckled but you get the idea…

Konan sat up, the butterflies turning into legs and solidifying.

" uh God.."

"Konan…" Pein hated when she called him god… it wasn't his name… she was only really truly showing real emotion when she called him…

" I-I'm sorry but I just wanted you to have the best of everything…" Konan dropped down to the ground next to Pein. She looked into his eyes.

"Nagato I-"

Pein stopped listening, smiling. Now she was being sincere…

"Nagato?"

"Hm?"

"I Asked for forgiveness…"

"Oh… sure if I'm forgiven too."

He watched Konan's smile fade, as always when she wished to avoid his questions, in this case a request. Pein reached a hand to touch Konan's soft face. It was warmer that he had expected. She slowly pulled it away and looked at Pein, eyes welling up. Pein pulled her close, while she began releasing rain of the eyes onto his cloak.

"Nagato… I I just wanted-"

"I already have the best." Pein whispered in her ear stroking her trembling spine, " All I need is you…"

Konan Looked up at Pein, she shook her head.

"I'm nothing but…" she paused

"But?" Pein urged her on.

"I'm only a messenger… a pawn… you are at least a Gold general, if not more and-"

"You've been playing Shogi with Kakuzu haven't you…"

Konan somewhat blushed… somewhat.

"Yes." She replied obediently.

'Konan…' Pein thought.

"Konan." He then said firmly," You are not a pawn…"

Konan then looked up, her eyes matching his, this made him uneasy. "You are a rook… a promoted rook at that. My right hand person, my successor if something were to happen to me…"

"Pein…" Konan mumbled, he obviously got into her, " A Rook is higher than a general of any status… even promoted."

Pein blushed, he just placed is 'successor' above himself. She giggled her tears drying up. He smiled for a second then decided that this would be a time that Sasori would come about and say-

"Pssst hey…"

Pein looked around and saw nothing Konan was too searching for the voice.

"heeeey…" Pein looked up and sure enough there was a certain red-head.

"Oh no.." Pein mumbled pinching the bridge of his pierced nose. Konan only giggled.

" Strike three."

XxX The end…of this chap… XxX

Ren: This was a Lot longer than most if you truly think about it… Yays It's almost done ^^ if you'd like me to do a one shot plz rate and review with ur desired pair … plz or else I'll do one on…uh… Hidan and Konan… I'll do it try me!


	9. every love story has it's end

Love is more than a word

No.7

Ren: oh yeahs! Last chapter!...maybe ~//w//~

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Pein walked around in the comfort of his room.

"So what's this strike three deal with Sasori-chan?" Konan asked, lying on Pein's bed enjoying some strawberry pocky. Pein hesitated with his answer.

"He believes in this love stage crud…"

Konan made an 'oh' with her mouth and ate another piece of pocky. Pein sat on the floor near the edge of the bed where Konan was laying playing with her cheap old Sansa Disc MP3 that Kakuzu had given her. He held out his hand demanding the player. She sighed and gave it over. He slid his finger over the center button and pressed it.

"Don't phunk with my heart? What is that?" He read aloud grabbing at her left head phone.

"Who is Voodoo Thursday?" Pein asked.

"Shhhh!" Konan shushed. Pein pouted but kept silent.

"No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart  
Why are you so insecure  
When you got passion and love her

You always claimin' I'm a cheater  
Think I'd up and go leave ya  
For another señorita  
You forgot that I need ya  
You must've caught amnesia  
That's why you don't believe  
uh, yeah, check it out"

"Well…" Pein smirked, not so comfy stepping out of his personal music bubble.

"What? What's wrong with it?" Konan asked raising an eyebrow at Pein. He smirked a smirk that was supposed to change the subject at hand. Then the music changed.

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and their like-".

Pein then and there, neither a second earlier, nor a heartbeat later, yanked out the head phones as Konan Rolled over singing

"My milkshake brings Pein to the yard and he's like it's better than yours. Damn right it's better than yours, I would teach you but I need payment up-front."

Now Pein laughed at this.

"Pretty spunky now eh?" He looked at Konan as she matched the lips she just read to their words, then she smiled.

"Damn right"

Pein laughed as Konan proceeded to sing along. He payed special attention to her shirt, which would be soooo much easier to read if Konan had insisted on wearing something so suppress her huge bust.

"Open 24/7?" He read questioning the small…well compared to her boobs it was small… writing.

"Huh? Oh yea, Hiroshiri got me this like two years ago."

"The two years ago part is a surprise…" Pein mumbled under his breath. Konan heard him and waked him with the back of her hand; this is what we women call a back-hand slap.

Pein rubbed his very sore face, looking in Konan's eyes for an answer. She huffed.

"The heck was that fo-"

But before that sentence was finished Konan grabbed Pein's collar and raised his lips to hers. Pein's hands dropped to his carpet. As the kiss got deeper and more passionate, his grip on the carpet grew tighter. Pein smiled in the kiss, as anyone would, then he, out of male instinct (in his defense), pushed his tongue into her mouth. She grabbed onto his shoulders and he slowly pulled her off the bed and onto his lap, making sure not to tug so hard that she crashes onto him but so that she gently floated down onto him. Konan broke for air as she was turning blue, then purple as a blush slid into place. Pein didn't go colorless either. He smirked and slipped his hand up the back of her shirt. She flinched as Pein's cold hands outlined where her wings would be. He accidentally touched the hooks to her bra.

"Pein-sama…" She whined, not fully relishing the touch, but not all that into it. At least not as much as she should be…

"Yes?" Pein's hot breath cooed, his hand retreating down back to the floor where he believed it belonged.

"I-I just wasn't expecting super-ultra cold hands up and down my back…"

"Oh…"

"What? Don't tell me I hurt your feewings."

Pein smiled to himself, he loved it when she would play around like that, so much so that he'd degrade himself, just for a moment; just for her, and like a person with special needs, he'd play along. And so he began rubbing his eyes pretending to cry.

"Yesh mommie…"

"Oh.. I'm sorry. Would candy make ju feel bettah?"

Pein sniffled and nodded his head, trying hard not to laugh, real hard. Konan reached for her pocky and held out the box. Pein took a piece and began nibbling on it while laying on Konan. She rubbed his forehead and he sat there nestling up to her as if she were his mother. For real, for reals though, Pein had abosolutely NO idea who his mom was, seeing as he'd been separated from her at such a young age. But having Konan as his girl-friend was as close as having her as his mommy… that he frequently… ahem screwed with. While thinking this over Pein had ; unknowingly mind you; and fell asleep on Konan, curled up in a ball like shape, his hand resting on her heart. She smiled and fell asleep with her hand on top of his

THE END

Lyke 4 good..

Ren: *grabs tissue* so sad… so sad… *blows nose into tissue in a very sappy anime like way* well tsh the end but no worries mates! I working on a new story that I've been screwing around with for some months, ya know jotting down foot-notes and getting in trouble 4school work neglect…so it should be out soon…

In the meantime-betwntime I'm outta here

Ya aint gatta do ur homework buts ya gatta gets the hells up off thispage ^^

~*~ Ren, 3rd class story-teller ~*~


End file.
